After an abortive attempt to get funds for a collaboratory structure based round the BRC we realized that there were several valuable advances that, although following short of our proposed objectives, could be made at little cost. Sanger initiated this move into an Internet component for the BRC. Apart from standard video links between collaborators and staff the joint installation of commercially available internet control packages ( such as PC anywhere) now allow Sanger access to computers both in the US and UK running the IonView programs. This has allowed the BRC to help with technical and operational problems in distant laboratories operating our instrumentation. Further, a password protected site held at the BRC allows these investigators to directly download new software upgrades. Over the coming year we hope to add more features to this Internet service, included databases and more general videoconferencing. The experience we gain from this venture might help us structure a better collaboratory application when next appropriate.